


【希寡】Who Cares

by HoursHunter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 漫威
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter
Summary: 从上至下清洗过一遍九头蛇的神盾局不复存在，身份暴露的黑寡妇在离开纽约前找到了她的前任指挥官。





	【希寡】Who Cares

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 以电影和影视剧的形象为主，不涉及漫画。  
> 2\. 时间线接在美队2之后，副局去斯塔克工业工作，出处来自于神盾局特工。  
> 3\. 短篇粮食，肉很清水。

那时希尔刚泡了澡出来，整个人还有些不太清醒，以至于的确有些过分松懈：看到客厅端坐的人影才想到去摸暗柜的枪，又愣愣地看了那张脸几秒，如梦方醒般地叹一口气：“娜塔莎。”

“嘿。”状况外的希尔极其少见，罗曼诺夫挑了挑眉稍，“这么不小心，你怎么活到现在的？”

水珠从湿漉漉的发梢上滴下来，希尔撩开鬓边那一缕，同时回个笑，“我也怀疑自己怎么活到现在的。”

“从你家四周布置的标准监控套餐、以及你恍惚到犯蠢的精神状况来看，我就不问你最近过得怎么样了。”

罗曼诺夫的戏谑口吻很是一如既往，希尔习以为常，只耸耸肩膀，发出一声类似苦笑的轻哼，“感谢体谅。”说是这么说，还是忍不住念了几句夹带情绪的私人抱怨，“明天国会还要再来一次公开质询，那帮没脑子的议员什么时候才能学会听懂人话？说真的，我真有那么几次想过自己还不如死在三叉戟总部。”

神盾局跟着九头蛇一起陪葬，在公众视线里彻底崩盘。几乎所有机密情报和技术都随着航母炸毁而被公开，天知道有多少政府机构政客高官甚至常春藤高校联盟都试图分一杯羹。一天二十四小时有人不间断地盯梢，蠢得连姿态都不会做，家里电话还被装了窃听器。搞笑，这个时代究竟谁还打家庭电话？局长尼克·弗瑞在资料上已经视同死人，再往下数就是身兼副局和总指挥官的玛丽亚·希尔，于是理所当然成为众矢之的。

希尔完全有理由认为弗瑞一定是故意的。

“这算什么，宁死不屈？”罗曼诺夫笑出声来，这次倒不全然是嘲讽了，“至少托尼还算可以信任？”

希尔翻了翻眼睛，“绝对可以信任，如果不是固执得难以沟通的话。不用我多说了，当初钢铁侠的评估报告是你做的，真有事不如去找派珀。”她一边擦着头发，一边在罗曼诺夫对面坐下来，“顺带一提，他至今仍对你在推荐那一栏写的yes and no怀恨在心。”

“啊。”罗曼诺夫大笑了几声，“这我知道，不过那又如何，现在跟他共事的可不是我。”

“别忘了你们两个才是同一个团队。”希尔被逗笑了，脸上的暖洋洋的神情难得一见，唇角微弯，连带着那双蓝眼睛也很放松地望着对方，语气里却毫无笑意，“这个世界需要你们。”需要复仇者们。

“你以为只要这样就能跟世界划清界限了？亲爱的希尔指挥官。”

罗曼诺夫故作不满地偏了偏头，却又起身过去，伸手勾着那张脸，还带着潮湿的热气，下一刻唇便落在了对方额头。

希尔很安定地窝在沙发椅里，没有动。微烫吻触沿着额往下走，湿润的热气辨不出是鬓边未干的发还是对方温柔的吐息，只把脑后的绷紧的弦都泡软，“现在我不是指挥官。”她闭上眼，轻声说道，“你也不是我的特工，不需要跟我汇报任务。”

罗曼诺夫用唇勾着那张脸，对方的嗓音有些低沉的笑意。那不算是个问句，但她听出了希尔疑问的潜台词。想起刚认识希尔的时候这人多疑正直到令人发指，有话直说又很不客气。哪像现在。这种弯弯绕绕打官腔的坏习惯一定都是弗瑞给带的。

虽然考虑到她们的私人关系，现下的场合倒是也称得上浪漫，“是的，你不是指挥官，我也不是特工，”罗曼诺夫都快坐进希尔怀里去了，扯着对方那件当作睡衣的长T恤；后者只松松搂着她，开始拉她牛仔裤的腰带，“所以你说我还能来找你做什么呢？”

唇终于贴上唇，她们接了一个漫长的吻。

情侣这词对于双方而言都很荒唐，炮友或床伴又未免太不真诚，但本来她们之间也不需要用定义关系去祈求安定。“特工都是消耗品”是希尔副局的名句，适应死亡也是无论走军旅还是做情报的必修课，更不用说本来就向死而生的黑寡妇。但她们都知道彼此不会死的。

或说是相信彼此是不会死的。

希尔突兀地想起罗曼诺夫右肩上那枚枪伤，攀着她的那只手松了松，指腹便下意识地抹过去。那一处几乎痊愈了，只留下有些凹凸不平的细小疤痕。这人可是黑寡妇。希尔毫无意义地想着，便笑了，而后被人咬了一口耳廓。

“在欣赏你英雄救美的证明吗？”

罗曼诺夫坐在希尔的腿上，接吻和做爱。她们脱得差不多，滚烫的裸露肌肤在摩挲下泛着透明的粉，和薄汗滚落的水光。希尔问了一句要不要回床上，被罗曼诺夫抓着手就探下去了。希尔挑了挑眉，没说话没拒绝，手指在湿滑的腿心滑动了两下再贯入，遂了这人的意。而罗曼诺夫一边吻她的脸，一边在快乐的海洋里上下沉浮。她的下巴就贴着对方颈侧，感觉到有掌心去按自己的肩膀，就低低地笑出声来。

九头蛇部队那个头盔既重且蠢，混进去倒是挺方便。这种没什么难度的卧底，希尔做得水到渠成，不过完成任务罢了，也谈不上什么英雄救美，毕竟是上了押送车之后她才发现黑寡妇受了伤。当时看上去的确有些失血过多，也怪不得猎鹰冲她吼，但是还不算严重，就也没有多担心。摘下头盔，希尔眼风里扫过去，罗曼诺夫仰着脸，周围还有两个大男人，只是极轻极淡地冲她挑了挑眉。

“史蒂夫后来去哪里了？”

希尔单手环着她，另一只手在身下的动作没有停，罗曼诺夫自己亦加快了腰肢的动作。高潮降临时罗曼诺夫捧着希尔的脸亲吻，唇舌缠绵之间模糊回答，语气带着几分娇嗔，“你现在在乎的是这个？”

“不很在乎。”希尔诚实答道，眨了眨眼，回吻了那双眼，“估计也跟你差不多。”无非是在战争后去找一个在乎的人。

罗曼诺夫反应了几秒才明白希尔在暗示什么，忍不住大笑出声。一方面是希尔别扭的坦率令人着迷，另一方面则的确为史蒂夫感到难过。冬兵的资料是她帮忙找的，跟被洗脑的昔日故人相爱相杀这种事，黑寡妇有着切肤之痛。

她收住了笑意，同希尔额头相抵，那双绿眼睛一眨不眨地看过去，“我要离开一段时间。”

“嗯，我理解。”希尔那双眉眼同样很安定地回望她。

娜塔莉娅·罗曼诺娃不是克格勃制造的唯一一个黑寡妇，但托九头蛇的福，她现在一定是最出名的那一个。

希尔又把她抱得紧一些，停顿了一下又说，“算是好事？反正你之前也好像很久没有休假了。”

“你也是，亲爱的希尔指挥官。”罗曼诺夫仍然喜欢用这个称呼去嘲笑希尔。她亲了亲对方嘴角，七分温暖三分调侃，“不过我想你估计没那么好运轮到休假了，尤其是在对面屋顶还有个人架着监控望远镜对着你家窗户的情况下。”

“那希望你进来的时候拉好了窗帘。”

“不客气，我走的门。”

理论上走门难度更大，希尔每天回家都能在周围数出至少三个战术小队。不过突破这事对黑寡妇太简单，连开口问的必要都没有。希尔伸手同罗曼诺夫十指紧扣，“听起来我们还是回房间比较安全？”

罗曼诺夫用唇勾着她的脸，又咬一咬她颈侧，最后埋头去含希尔的乳尖。后者舒服地轻哼了一声，听乖巧舔舐着自己的人哑声说着，“辛苦了，玛丽亚。但我不后悔我的决定。”

她通常不会说这种话，希尔停了片刻，知道这名被招安后的黑寡妇在纠结什么，于是紧了紧她的手，很轻地回话，“我完全同意。你和史蒂夫是对的。”又顿了顿，“我们都还在努力，你也不要放弃。”

自己半辈子在红房里涂满鲜血，剩下另一半辈子决心在神盾以救赎填补罪孽，最终却只是从克格勃换到九头蛇。罗曼诺夫很庆幸这人永远支持她，遂伸手去摸希尔的脸。后者轻微地回蹭了她。

真神奇，玛丽亚·希尔近乎能洞悉一切。又或者说洞悉娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫的一切。

虽然她自己何尝也不是如此。

“说放弃还早得很。”罗曼诺夫眨眨眼，“是谁说世界需要我来着？”

希尔歪了歪头，“又是谁说要离开一段时间去休假来着？”

罗曼诺夫用手指去抹希尔的腹线轮廓，兴味盎然的，“至少现在世界不在乎我，那么我暂时也不是很在乎世界了。”她侧头去咬希尔的耳朵，“不如听你的话去床上。”

她们起身，拥抱，光裸的身体交缠着再换一个吻。罗曼诺夫踮着脚尖攀着希尔肩臂，建议倒是难得地真诚，“如果太累的话我也不介意盖棉被纯睡觉，”再开口的语气就又是那个嘲弄的黑寡妇了，“毕竟你明天还要应付国会小朋友们的质询。”

“饶了我吧。”希尔也难得大笑出声，用唇和舌回应了她，“既然有人都可以不在乎世界了，那谁还在乎国会呢？”

她们相拥着迈进了卧室。

**Fin**


End file.
